


La Leçon

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Chocolate, Français | French, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-ed by a French friend. Thanks, mate! :*</p><p>Translations should show up as tooltips if you mouse over the French bits.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La Leçon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chocolat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4188) by madeye_maddi. 



> Beta-ed by a French friend. Thanks, mate! :*
> 
> Translations should show up as tooltips if you mouse over the French bits.

Douglas removed his shirt and knelt in front of Martin.

"Ready for your next lesson, _mon Capitaine_?"

"Nngh. I mean, erm, _oui, mon ___, er, _numéro un_."

" _Oui... Ou 'premier officier', pour les connaisseurs_."

"Ah. I-I knew that. Um... _Je sais le, premier officier._ "

"Hmm." Douglas' hands paused on the buttons of Martin's trousers.

" _Non, non! Je **le** sais._ "

" _C'est mieux. Si je ne me trompe pas tu voulais me poser une question?_ "

" _Oui, oh, oui._ " Martin drew a deep breath and composed himself. " _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a au menu ce soir, mon cher Douglas?_ "

" _Excellent, Martin_."

"I rehearsed it all morning," Martin burst out, breaking character, because he was damn proud of it, and because Douglas' praise, Douglas _saying his name with a French accent_ while slowly removing Martin's trousers, made it impossible to remember any of the other stuff he'd rehearsed.

" _Très bien_ ," Douglas continued to pour aural honey into Martin's ears. " _Moi, j'aimerais du Capitaine au chocolat,_ " he murmured, rummaging under the bed and pulling out a jar of chocolate cream. " _Si le Capitaine est d'accord avec ce plan, naturellement._ "

So it was chocolate, not honey, Martin thought, somewhat dizzily. Douglas' voice. Oh wait, he was waiting for Martin's reply.

" _Oh oui, oui, maintenant, s'il te plaît, plus vite, oui!_ " Martin said hastily, using all his remaining words at once.

It was a good idea, because after that Douglas' mouth became too busy, and Martin's brain too fried, for any of them to speak.


End file.
